The Lord of Darkness
by Crimson Rayne Reaper
Summary: It was the end, the apocalypse. No one had foreseen the magical killing machines that were created when magic was placed in muggles. In the end, Harrison Potter must strive, to return, to save and to defend his realm against the muggles. AU, OOC, good!dark!creature!vampire!harry Bad!Manipulative!Light!dumbledore rating due to explict gore & violence. may contain sexual themes later


The Lord of the Dark

16 932 years after the supposed final battle in Hogwarts, shows the decaying planet that was once the Earth. The climate was scorching, and the air was almost opaque with dust, soon smoke and other pollutants that lingered in the air. The waters had been depleted to half and ranged from murky brown to inky black in color. Around the desolate planet, not a single tree grew.

Ruins of items that ranged from vagabonds lodgings to beautiful mansions and sky scrapers lay askew. Wood, metals, stones and gems scattered on the land. Ashes and cinders were scattered around, accompanied by flames that ate what was left.

Amongst these horrors, the worst were the dead bodies that littered the endless grounds of the planet. Amongst the waters, the ruins and the vast empty planes. Some were hung on dead trees, others were burned in the fire, and there were the barely recognizable mutilated parts.

It was horrifying, what magic could do to those who weren't meant to have them. How power would consume them and destroy their minds, creating magical killing machines. In the end, no one remained safe. In the end, everyone has died. Well, everyone but the one person who longed to be taken by death itself.

In the center of a large clearing, in what was once a meadow stood a man. He was surrounded by twisted and gnarled trees, all black in color showing that they were dead.

The man was the last surviving being in the planet. His eyes were pools of vibrant emeralds, deceptively calm, giving nothing away except for the occasional flash of blood red showing his inner emotions that included scorn, grief, anguish and self hatred. His face was somewhat sharp and aristocratic, except for the softness around the edges.

Raven hair cascaded down to his waist, contrasting his very pale complexion. He wore a black shirt, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. The man, despite his true age which was 16 950, looked to be at his early twenties.

Around him where arcs and circles and various runes and symbols. Some where carved on the earth itself, others were painted with blood while there were several symbols that floated around him in precise positions, either made up of blood and magic or pure blood in itself.

He stood inside a circle at the center of the formation around him. His emerald eyes sparked with hope as he inspected the setting twice and deemed it ok. For the first time, in the last 10 millennia, Harrison James Potter smiled.

"_Hear me voices of the ancient_

_Hear me souls of the other world_

_Hear me deities who guard the world_

_Hear me creatures within my rule"_

As he said the first line of the ancient ritual, his magic entered the first layer of runes and arcs that connected them lit up.

"_I ask for a gift_

_The one promised of the ancients_

_I the last of the ancient race_

_I the last being as for told"_

The next layer lit up as did half of the floating runes. Harrison remembered reading the prophecy and the ritual at the hidden land of the goblins at his last visit there before the kingdom of gold and jewels were ruined by the humans.

"_I am he who magic has chosen_

_He who rules the shadows_

_Here my plea, my only wish_

_My dearest and deepest desire"_

He remembered when he was 16, when magic's personification visited him and told him of his true heritage. How he was a lord of darkness, and that his true parent were ancient vampires. He went ballistic at first, but with magic's explanation, he found out the truth.

"_Magic, Fate, Death, Life,_

_Guardians of the Earth_

_Hear my Wish..."_

All of the runes lit up and he was in a dome of magnificent gold magic. 'It was time', he told himself. He had to make his last one wish.

"_I wish no harm to the earth, neither to its inhabitants. Let me return to the time, when all was not to late. When the Lady light was still alive, and when she wasn't brain washed by the former lord light. Help me save the earth, prevent what has happened now. Let me Rewrite history, and save the earth from this horrid destiny. Let me save, and let me retain my dear memories, let me return and for once, make a better change."_

It was up to the deities of the universe to do as they wish. He watched as his dome continued to glow gold, before a speck of black and a speck of purple appeared to his left and to his right. The colors grew and soon, no gold was left. The dome was split, one side black and the other side purple. At the line that divided them was a faint sliver of gold that prevented the two colors from colliding.

From the black side emerged a man that looked like he was pure darkness. Though his skin was pale, his eyes were pure black abysses, with no Iris what so ever. His hair was pure black that fell down to his waist. He wore a rich, liquid silver cloak and held a yew scythe with a silver blade. It was Death.

From the purple side emerged a Lady that Harrison has met when he was 18. Her hair was pure purple that fell down to the floor. Her eyes were bright violets that, like lord death, held no Irises. She wore a rich purple robe that fell to the ground in the semblance of a dress. Lady magic's skin was pale with an odd hue of lavender.

"Lord Death, Lady Magic" the ancient vampire greeted, bowing down as both made their way in front of them.

"Harrison, it's been a long time since my visit" the Lady magic said, smiling softly, her chime like voice ringing through in the golden dome.

"It has been several millennia since that time, my lady"

"Yes the Lord of Darkness" came the lord Death's raspy voice which oddly reminded Harrison of the only other existing race, the dementors. "I have seen you collect all three of my artifacts years ago. Up until now, I believe that you are still their rightful owners"

"I believe so, my lord. But I have hidden all 3 away, hoping that none would try and locate them."

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we" the Lady Magic interrupted. "It seems that the magical apocalypse had arrived and has passed through in the worst case scenario."

"The four of us has talked this through, before passing it up to Lord Creator. He has agreed, and we decided to let you go back" Lord Death said. "You know the prophecy, Lord Darkness. You know what you must do"

"Of course my lord…" the ancient replied.

"We shall send you back, and have your abilities with you." said Lady Magic. "Good luck, Lord of Darkness"

With the chime-like words of lady magic, Harrison blacked out for the first time…

**Kyosh minna-san!**

**I'm the demon nightingale and this is my first story. No flames please, though constructive criticism is much appreciated, as well as the suggestions of fans... **

**So please, read and review ^_^**


End file.
